spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Iceman
Iceman is a mutant and former member of the X-Men. Iceman has the power to create and shoot ice from his body at will. History Early life Bobby Drake a.k.a. Iceman was one of the original members of the X-Men along with Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, and Angel. Professor X recruited him into the X-Men when he was sixteen years old. Sometime later Xavier also recruited a mutant named Lorna Dane a.k.a. Polaris into the X-Men. Iceman was a troublemaker and often questioned authority. This caused Iceman to butt heads with both Professor X and Cyclops. During Iceman's time with the X-Men he fell in love with his teammate, Polaris. During a battle with the Super-Adaptoid, Polaris was nearly killed. After this Bobby and Lorna left the X-Men. After quitting the X-Men, Bobby got a job as a certified public accountant and he and Lorna led a normal life with each other. At first Bobby and Lorna's relationship was great. However, they soon began to argue about how to use their mutant powers. Bobby had left the X-Men because he wanted to lead a normal life. However, Lorna believed that they should use their powers to fight for mutant rights. Later life Return Several years later after a fight with Lorna, Bobby went to her apartment to apologize but saw that Lorna's apartment was a mess and Lorna herself was nowhere to be found. The only clue Bobby could find to Lorna's whereabouts was a piece of paper that read "Kirby Glen". Bobby soon discovered that Kirby Glen was the name of a military installation and went there looking for Lorna. When the X-Men discovered what Iceman was doing Professor X sent the X-Men to stop him. Cyclops, Beast, and Wolverine went there and briefly fought Iceman. Cyclops was able to knock iceman out with his optic blast and they took him back to the Xavier Mansion. Back at the mansion, Professor X questioned Bobby about what he was doing at the military base. Bobby told Professor X that he no longer had to answer to him because he wasn't one of his students anymore. However, Professor X trapped Bobby in force field so he couldn't leave the mansion. However, Jubilee secretly freed Iceman from the force field and the two of them went back to the Kirby Glen military installation to search for Lorna. However, Iceman and Jubilee were quickly captured by a group of mutants called X-Factor. When the X-Men arrived they freed Iceman and Jubilee from their restraints but were attacked by X-Factor. After a brief fight Iceman and the X-Men managed to defeat X-Factor. Iceman then found Lorna but soon discovered that she was actually a member of X-Factor and was now dating the leader of X-Factor, Havok. Lorna then revealed to Iceman that Forge recruited her into X-Factor while they were living together and that she faked her disappearance because Bobby would have tried to talk her out of joining the team because of the way he felt about the X-Men. Polaris also told Iceman that working with X-Factor gave her a chance to make the world a better place for mutants, something she said Iceman had lost touch with. Professor X attempted to get Iceman to rejoin the X-Men. However, Iceman refused. Iceman then left the Xavier Mansion. Clear Mountain Institute Iceman later went to the Clear Mountain Institute which was a safe haven for mutants. When Cassandra Nova sent the X-Sentinel to kill Baron Kelly, Iceman helped the X-Men fight it. Powers Iceman can manipulate temperatures around him to freeze the water vapor in the air. By doing this Iceman can create ice slides and freeze his opponents in ice. In the comics As a teenager Bobby's powers to create ice manifested. Bobby once used his powers to save his girlfriend, Judy Harmon, from a school bully, Rocky Beasely, by freezing him in a block of ice. Judy ran away terrified and Bobby was later arrested. Shortly after this Professor X learned of Bobby's arrest and sent Cyclops to break him out of jail. Cyclops was able to free Bobby and asked if he wanted to join the X-Men. However, Bobby wanted his day in court so he could be proven innocent and began to fight Cyclops. However, Professor X arrived and put an end to their fighting. Professor X then talked to Bobby about his school and Bobby agreed to join the X-Men. Bobby then took the code name, Iceman. At first Iceman could only transform his body into snow, but later learned how to transform into actual ice. In television In Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends, Iceman was given a half-sister named Aurora Dante. Aurora was a mutant that could turn her body into light. Aurora became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and took the code name, Lightwave. Lightwave was later believed to be a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Iceman and the Spider-Friends later learned that Lightwave was placed under mind control by S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Buzz Mason. After the Spider-Friends captured Buzz Mason, Lightwave's mind control affects wore off and she returned to her old self. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Cold Comfort *Proteus, Part I (Flashback) *Sanctuary, Part I *Xavier Remembers (Flashback) 'X-Men '92' *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #2: Here Comes Tomorrow *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #7: Kelly's Heroes *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #8: Evolution Trivia *Iceman was voices by Denis Akiyama in X-Men: The Animated Series. *John Semper Jr. has said that if there had been a sixth season, Iceman and Firestar would have made a guest appearance as a homage to the series, Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends. Semper also said that Iceman might have been voiced by Frank Welker who voiced Iceman in Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends. Category:Heroes Category:Unused characters Category:A-Z Category:Mutants Category:Earth-92131 characters